


[Podfic] Drink Poison from His Tongue

by jellyfishfire



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Celestial Sign Language, Consent Issues, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Subspace, audio effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire
Summary: “I suppose I could just nip along to my own flat. Until we're... that is, until I'm feeling a little more...”“That would have been a rather clever thing to do twenty minutes ago,” Aziraphale said. “I wouldn't have liked it, but it would have been your right to do so, and then in your own space, you could have said whatever terrible things you wanted to say, away from me.”***Aziraphale reminds Crowley that he does not care for it when Crowley speaks badly about himself.





	[Podfic] Drink Poison from His Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drink Poison from His Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012302) by [Vitreous_Humor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitreous_Humor/pseuds/Vitreous_Humor). 

> Look, let's all be honest with ourselves, that moment in Price when Aziraphale was threatening Crowley with a bridle, we all collectively, as a people, stuffed our entire fists in our mouths. (Get You An Angel With *Follow Through*)
> 
> As ever, my undying gratitude to Vitreous_Humor for giving permission for this podfic and for Continuing to provide the world with Sadist Aziraphale, long may he continue to spank/strap/bridle Crowley away from bad brain habits, Amen.

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IVmLhFWLP7pJTbIcTEzzSVzjVdsHtXxo) (43.2 MB) or stream (31 mins)


End file.
